No se puede fingir toda la vida
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Karma y Amy quieren obtener más atención en la escuela, en especial Karma, lo mejor que se les puede ocurrir es fingir ser lebianas, aunque Amy no esté del todo de acuerdo con ello.
1. Primeros besos

**Primavera**

**Primeros besos**

Amy Raudenfeld y Karma Ashcroft comenzaron un nuevo año en el instituto. Pero otro año siendo unas desapercibidas, mientras caminaban Karma parloteaba de cómo podían hacer para ser populares, había intentado de todo, fingir que tenía cáncer, eran vegetarianas o ser ciegas, pero le falló cuando atrapó con facilidad un balón de futbol.

—Maldición…—Dijo y se quitó las gafas negras—No puedo creerlo…—

—Puede que sea porque tus otros sentidos aumentaron—Y se rió.

Pero entonces llegó la perra del instituto para molestarla, lo bueno fue que a su vez llegó el chico gay y Liam para detenerlos.

Karma solía tener problemas para hablar con chicos guapos así que cuando Liam les habló y ella se fue a vomitar. Les invitaron a una fiesta. Gran error, al llegar comenzó todo bien pero de pronto les dijeron que eran lesbianas y ahí fue cuando las cosas llegaron al colmo, Amy se fue llevándose a Karma de allí.

Terminó besándose con Liam, y Amy se quedó paralizada eso era todo claro, así que se fue de allí rápidamente.

Al día siguiente en el vestuario se pelearon diciendo que no querían seguir fingiendo, eso era Amy y Karma insistía en que se habían vuelto populares por eso. Se fue hasta la azotea, pero Karma la siguió para disculparse, le tomó un rato para que le disculpara, así luego volvieron a los papeles de novias.

Desde ese día las cosas se volvieron imposibles. Cuando llegó la hora de votación, la hermana perra de Amy tomó el micrófono luego de dar su discurso allí mismo dijo que no era lesbiana su hermana sino que las oyó decir que fingían para conseguir popularidad. Así fue como Amy tomó a Karma de los hombros

—Alguien que finge podría hacer esto…—Dijo llevando a la otra a cerrar la distancia entre ellas y besarla.

Sus problemas dieron inicio con eso, cuando Amy sintió algo extraño pasar por su pecho.


	2. Declaración

**Declaración**

Ninguna de ellas contaba con que esa popularidad llegara al tope de la cadena social de ese instituto, así que cuando llegaron y todos vitorearon su llegada no sabían que eso pasaría. Esa noche era la fiesta, así que tenían que prepararse.

Karma estaba acostada con Liam besándose, estaban a punto de hacerlo era tan excitante, pero tuvo que despertar, en eso vio a su lado a Amy, primero se sorprendió pero luego se sonrió y se acercó a besarla. Cuando hizo esto siguieron besándose suavemente, era un beso muy lindo hasta que Amy despertó claro. Sabías que algo no andaba bien cuando despiertas luego de haber tenido un sueño húmedo con tu mejor amiga, Amy comenzaba a ver que todo esto no levaría a nada bueno.

Estuvo buena parte del día pensando en ello, en su cama aunque en el ex cuarto de su hermana que la había amenazado con contarles a sus padres si no le cambiaba, así que no tuvo remedio. Cuando se hizo el almuerzo estaba cansada, lo terminó rápido y fue a acabar con la micro mudanza, mientras veía una foto de ella y Karma entró su hermana para pedirle cincuenta pesos, ella solo suspiró y le dijo que luego. Cuando se fue entró al instante Karma, se acostaron juntas.

—Creo que tengo un romance secreto con Liam

—Eso…es genial—Pero su cara de poco ánimo no convenció a la otra.

—No te ves muy alegre por ello

—No, es solo…esto de cambiarme de cuarto me tiene de malas—Giró para acostarse de lado mirándola, la otra le copió. Apagaron las luces aplaudieron y vieron la pequeña galaxia que había fluorescente en el techo. Comenzaron a ponerse un momento íntimo, pero la puerta se abrió prendiéndose la luz y rompiendo la atmosfera ambas se separaron con rapidez.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?—Preguntó mirándolas con sorpresa.

—Nada, hablábamos de las citas dobles que tendríamos para el baile de esta noche—Karma fue rápida con su mentira. La mujer se emocionó.

—Vaya, mi hijita tendrá una pareja, dile que venga aquí primero para sacarle fotos, mi madre me hizo esto y yo te o haré a ti—Y se fue felizmente abajo con la canasta de ropa que llevaba en manos.

Amy puso los ojos en blancos y se llevó a Karma de allí. En el almuerzo del colegio se coló en la mesa junto con Shane.

—Hey, que cuentas pequeña

—Mira, necesito que me hagas un favor—Rogó tomándole las manos.

—Claro qué necesitas, lo que sea por ti

Amy tomó aire—Necesito que vengas hoy a casa y finjas ser mi pareja por favor— Él le quitó las manos.

—Cuando me refería a hacer lo que sea era todo menos esto

—Vamos me lo debes luego de todo eso, me debes una

—Está bien, pero solo será porque aún me siento culpable— Amy le agradeció luego se marchó de allí. Mientras estaba en su cuarto vistiéndose se quedo pensando cosas que le molestaban desde hace tiempo, cómo el hecho de que besar a Karma sea extraño y le causaba sensaciones extrañas que no podía describir con palabras.

Se acostó en su cama, maldición, en qué se había metido, no lo entendía en serio. Rodó un rato en ropa interior hasta que vio la hora, era muy tarde. Buscó en su armario el vestido y chaqueta, se puso a maquillarse hasta que quedó perfecta, luego se cambio.

Pensó en ausentarse, a lo mejor de ese modo podía tranquilizar sus ánimos. Pero al final nada logro opacarlos, así que cuando llegó Shane su madre le recibió felizmente, así fue como paso rápido el momento y se fue hacia la fiesta. El problema estaba en que su madre le había dicho que sería ella quien cubriría el reportaje de las reinas lesbianas. Karma estaba con Liam diciéndole que la esperaba en su auto por cinco minutos, lo haría por primera vez, se lo dijo a Amy quien otra vez no estaba feliz por ello pero lo fingió.

Al final se retiró en medio de la acción y se fue adentro. Tomó la tiara que una chica le dio, también tomó la corona pero que sería para Amy, la veía más con eso que con ella misma. Cuando entró a la fiesta se encontró con su madre.

—Oh, dónde están esas lesbianas, necesito entrevistarlas—Dijo bien animadamente Amy intentó detenerla. Pero fue tarde porque visualizo a Karma con la tiara.

—Karma

—Oh señora, yo…—

—Oh mamá, yo no sé como…—

—No me sorprende, sus padres son muy abiertos, por suerte no es mi hija, ahora dónde está esa linda novia tuya—Y con ello Amy se enfureció se fue con la otra, tomó la corona y se la puso en la cabeza.

—Aquí estoy mamá—La madre de Amy tenía los ojos que se le salían de las orbitas.

Así paso la noche, su madre se fue, ella recuperó su cuarto y continúo enloqueciendo lentamente con sus sentimientos…dios la ayude.


	3. Protestante

**Protestantes**

Estaban sentadas en el césped como solían hacerlo, hablaban animadamente, ella se acercó a Amy, le dio un beso largo y lindo, sacó una foto de ambas.

—Con un filtro está listo, tengo muchos seguidores desde que salimos y uno de ellos es Liam

—Piensas en serio enamorar a Liam con fotos y fingiendo ser lesbiana

—Ya, ya, pero si funcionar— Le dijo, un grupo de chicos pasaron por ahí, con carteles y megáfonos.

—Qué hacen

—Un protesta, estamos hartos del gran hermano que hará donaciones a nuestra escuela

Así fue como ella metió a Amy contra su voluntad en eso, así que simplemente pasaron el día quejándose de la autoridad. Conoció a un chico era guapo la verdad, pensaba adelantándose que el podría ser su amante.

Se pasó el día Karma tratando de evitar que Liam y esa fulana lo hicieran porque la tensión sexual entre ambos parecían a punto de explotar y hacerlo ahí mismo.

Amy solo se tomo un tiempo a solas para pensar, a caso de verdad le gustaba Karma, es como que eso pronto saldría a la luz y ella no podría evitarlo, se sentía terrible, no quería sentir ello por ella sabía que estaba terrible.


	4. Errores (Parte 1)

**Los mayores errores de su vida (Parte 1)**

Despertó luego de tener otro sueño sobre Karma, eso tenía que detenerse no podía tener sueños sexuales sobre su mejor amiga.

—Mierda…—se sentó agitada, nunca antes había sentido algo así, siempre que se despertaba hecha un estropicio de hormonas y excitación, así que terminaba masturbando hasta que se saciaba, y siempre se prometía que sería la última vez, pero nunca lo era.

Cuando acabó solo se levantó y fue al baño, estaba desnuda, por mala suerte quien menos quería ver ahora entró a su cuarto, Karma se le quedó mirando, Amy chilló para cubrirse con la sabana.

—Acaso no sabes tocar—Le recriminó cubriéndose bien los pechos que estaban al descubierto.

Karma intentó hablar pero se le hacía muy difícil como si tuviera algo en la garganta que no pudiera tragar, así que solo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces hasta que logró encontrar las palabras y hablar.

—Y-yo no, digo, perdón—Y cerró la puerta al salir. La rubia suspiró no podía creerlo, ahora solo fue a tomar una ducha, al escucharla Karma entró y se sentó en su cama, allí pudo ver la cajita rosa de madera que tenía su amiga, la abrió y estaba foto de ellas juntas, ella sonrió su amiga era tierna.

Cuando salió de la ducha ya vestida con unos shorts y una camisa.

—Sabes a la próxima puedes pedirme directamente verme desnuda en vez de irrumpir en mi cuarto.

La otra simplemente se sonrojo

—Lo siento…

—Está bien no te disculpes, tomo mi mochila y estoy lista—La otra asintió y cuando bajaron su madre le tendió un jugo y una barra de cereal, aun no conciliaba para bien que su hija sea lesbiana pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para dejar a Karma ser parte de la familia.

Cuando llegaron saludaron a Shane y Liam, juntos pasaron la tarde, en el almuerzo Liam y Karma desaparecieron por supuesto que Amy sabía lo que significaba así que resignada fue hacía el tejado de nuevo, estaba sentada en el borde porque sabría que su amiga nunca se acercaría allí ni de broma.

Su pecho le dolía, sabía que debía sentirse feliz por su amiga pero no podía hacerlo cuando era ella quien quería hacerle feliz, había pasado estos días como el infierno porque solo la quería a ella y a nadie más para llenar ese hueco que había en su corazón, no podía sostener los pedazos que se caían al suelo. Asé fue como se quedó tomando su jugo y comiendo la barra mientras miraba hacía el campus.

Así fue como Karma la encontró.

—Oh no, por favor sal de ahí sabes que no me animo acercarme ahí—Se quejó la chica tapándose los ojos, Amy suspiró, dios dame fuerza para pasar el día, así ella se levantó y caminó hacía ella. Bajaron hasta el campus.

Karma viendo que se acercaban personas comenzó a besarla, mierda, sus manos suaves en sus mejillas, esos labios eran sabrosos, suaves, y un tanto más gruesos que los de ella, era como demasiado para ella.

Amy mantuvo cerrando un tiempo los ojos aún cuando se separaron, la otra le tomó la mano para continuar caminando. Llegó a su casa rápido, no había nadie allí o eso le pareció en un primer tiempo. Así fue como cuando llegó su cuarto abrió la puerta de Laura para llamar a su hermana, al ver que estaba semi abierta abrió el lugar. Fue un gran error, cuando lo hizo se encontró con su hermana masturbándose, no esperen ¿eso era un miembro masculino?…

— ¡Amy!—Saltó y se cubrió—Vete veete de aquí ahora mismo

—Oh dios mío lo siento tanto—Y cerró la puerta de un golpe, de esa forma fue a su cuarto, no podía creer que ella…su hermana, ella, dios, tenía un pene, quién podía creerlo.

Llegó Karma y fue a buscar a Amy está la arrastró para llevarla al living ya que no quería que llegue a encontrar por accidente a su hermana como ella lo hizo.

—Créeme, no querrías saber nada de esto, solo vamos


	5. Errores (Parte 2)

**Los mayores errores de su vida (Parte 2)**

Ese fue el verdadero inicio de un gran problema, su hermana era intersexual no podía creerlo. Le prometió que no le diría nada a nadie pero ella no le creyó ni un poco.

Esa noche Amy estaba borrachísima, Liam la había dejado por otra compañera y eso le devastó.

De esa forma ella la llevó a su casa para calmarla.

—Y él…él me dijo que no quería continuarlo…y yo…ugh—Comenzó a llorar, entonces Amy la abrazó fuertemente. Karma estaba tan mal que se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla, mientras las lágrimas caían en su mejillas Amy se dejaba hacer, hace tiempo que quería sentirla pero no se atrevía a hacerlo por sí misma, por lo que ese beso le revolvió lo que llevaba adentro. Karma estaba tan caliente que le hizo estar igual a Amy, comenzó a tocarla en sus pechos y Amy gimió, esto no está bien.

—Karma…—Suspiró gimiendo de nuevo—Karma detente…por favor…ahh—Le dio vuelta y la dejó en la cama se puso la chaqueta.

—iré a buscar la comida así que espérame aquí, por favor descansa un poco que estas ebria y ten necesitas agua para desintoxicarte—Le pasó un vaso de agua, la otra solo la dejó en la mesa. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Entonces pasó, Karma bajó al living para ver tv, Lauren también lo hizo pero en ropa interior, el bulto se le marcaba era prominente. Pero no contaba con que estuviese la novia de su hermana.

—K-Karma—Se cubrió la intimidad. Karma solo e sonrojo.

—T-tu, wow— Se cubrió la boca con las manos, Lauren iba a huir hacía su cuarto, pero la detuvo. Entonces la miró con los ojos rojos.

—Hey…lo lamento, solo, no importa, sigues siendo la misma perra de siempre aun con eso

—Gracias…—Así se tranquilizo con el abrazo que le dio la otra. De esa forma fue lo peor que pudo hacer, porque su miembro tocó la cintura y pelvis de Karma.

Allí fue cuando se miraron intensamente por un rato, hasta que Lauren dio el primer paso, ambas estaban rotas y muy mal, solo que Karma estaba borracha con lo que se dejó hacer. Cuando cayeron al sillón Karma soltó un gemido eso era tan excitante porque se parecía a Amy aunque nunca se preguntaría porque se dejaría hacer con Amy.

Le quitó la ropa a Karma y comenzó a besarle los pechos, Karma le animaba a continuar, mientras más lo hacía más la excitaba, terminó de quitarle la ropa interior, sabía que ya no era virgen así que no sintió nada malo con ello, Karma le acarició el miembro erecto que amenazaba con romper la tela, con ello gimió muy fuerte, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía aún cuando era otra chica, y aun más la novia de su hermana. Se quitó los bóxers y se puso el condón.

Karma estaba tan mojada que podía penetrarla sin problemas, así lo hizo, la penetró y Karma gimió con fuerza, el vaivén era rápido, el vaivén se hizo más y más rápido hasta que Karma estaba por llegar al límite, y cuando le tocó el clítoris explotó, de esa forma se quedó acostada sobre Karma, la que acarició su espalda y le dio un beso en la frente, fue tan bueno que nunca se olvidaría de eso.

—Solo…solo vístete y nada de hablar al respecto con tu amiga— Y se levantó, se puso el bóxer y dejó el condón en el basurero.


End file.
